icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Darwitz
| birth_place = Eagan, MN, USA | career_start = 1998-99 US National Team | website = Official Site }} }} Natalie Darwitz (born October 13, 1983 in Eagan, Minnesota) is an American ice hockey player. Natalie has been the Captain of the US Women's National Team since the start of the 2007-08 season. She has won three World Championships since 2005 and has an Olympic Silver and Bronze medals in Women's Ice Hockey for the US. World championship biography 2005, 2008 & 2009 World Champion 1999, 2000. 2001, 2004, 2007 Silver Medallist The IIHF Women's World Hockey Championship is the premier international tournament in Women's ice hockey. It is governed by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). The official world competition was first held in 1990. With the inception of women's hockey in the Winter Olympics in 1998, the tournament is not held in Olympic years. Darwitz was the second leading scorer at the 2009 IIHF tournament with 10 points (three goals, seven assists).http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/178/IHW178000_85B_7_0.pdf Collegiate biography Credit College Experience to USA Hockey 2008 Women's Select Team Guide Finished her three-season collegiate career as the University of Minnesota’s (Western Collegiate Hockey Association) career points (246) and assists (144) leader … Was a three-time finalist for the Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award and a three-time All-American. As a Junior (2004–05): Set an NCAA single-season record with 114 pointshttp://eastonhockey.com/natalie-darwitz.html (42-72) in 40 games … Led the nation in points per game (2.85) and assists (72) … Set a tournament record with nine points (3-6) in two games at the NCAA Women’s Frozen Four … In the final game, scored the go- ahead goal with under a minute remaining to give Minnesota its second straight national title … Named the tournament’s Most Outstanding Player and garnered All-America First Team honors … Top-three finalist for the 2005 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award. As a Sophomore (2003–04): All- America Second Team selection … 2004 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award top-10 finalist … First Team All-WCHA selection … Named to the WCHA All-Academic and Academic All-Big Ten teams … Tied for second on the team in points (64), despite missing 10 games with an injury … Second in goals (27) and assists (37)… Had a WCHA-best 28 power-play points (10-18) … Three-time WCHA Offensive Player of the Week … Named to the WCHA All-Tournament Team … Scored her fourth hat trick of the season to lead the team to victory in the national title game … Named to the NCAA Women’s Frozen Four All-Tournament Team. As a Freshman (2002–03): All-America First Team selection … 2003 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award top-10 finalist … WCHA Rookie of the Year … Team scoring leader (33-35–68) … First-Team All-WCHA selection and WCHA All-Rookie honoree.. Accomplishments and notes *'2008' Best Forward/All Tournament Team World Championships - Awarded by the International Ice Hockey Federation *'2008' Bob Johnson Award - Best International Player of the Year (male or female) Awarded by USA Hockey *'2007' World Championships - Used pink hockey stick to promote breast cancer awareness *'2006-07' League MVP - Selected by the Western Women's Hockey League *'2006-07' Western Women's Hockey League Tournament All-Star Team *'2005' Bob Allen Women's Player of the Year Award - Awarded by USA Hockey *'2005' NCAA Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player *'2002' Winter Olympic All Tournament Team - Voted on by the International Ice Hockey Federation *WCHA Team of the Decade (2000's) http://www.wcha.com/about/wcha-about.html *3-time All American at Minnesota (Did not play Senior Year) *3-time finalist for Patty Kazmaier Award (W ice hockey equivalent to Heisman) *2-All Time NCAA Records (Points and Assists in a season) *3rd All Time NCAA in Scoring (two players ahead of Natalie played 4 years) *All Time Leading Scorer at the University of Minnesota *1996 - 2000 Eagan High School, 312 goals, 175 assists = 487 points in 102 games References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Whitecaps players Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player Category:Born in 1983